


Classy

by EnzymaticWitch



Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Dildos, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Breakfast, M/M, Trans Character, Workplace Relationship, martin said eat the rich('s ass), no smut but martin does touch a dong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzymaticWitch/pseuds/EnzymaticWitch
Summary: Martin wakes up in Elias's bed and marvels at the things he spends money on.EM Week 1 - History/Inheritance/Class
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Classy

Martin still isn’t used to waking up without hearing his neighbors’ plumbing or people leaving their flats for the day. He has a hard time sleeping in when he feels people around him moving, living their lives. Here, in Elias’s fancy Victorian terrace home acting as a buffer between him and the rest of London, he feels at peace.

He presses his face further into the soft sheets, inhaling the mix of Elias’s scent and his own. Martin has only been staying a few weeks, since his encounter with Jane Prentiss, and Elias putting his foot down, demanding Martin move in with him for his own safety.

He’s unsurprised Elias is already up — the man chooses to be an early riser. Martin stretches before sliding out of bed. Elias’s bedroom has two walk-in closets. A ‘his and hers,’ Martin assumes, though only one is used as a proper closet for Elias’s terminally boring wardrobe. He keeps a few items of clothing for Martin in there now as well, instead of in the guest room that is technically Martin’s, though they haven’t had that discussion yet. What interests Martin is the other ridiculous closet, anyway.

The hotel chic (according to Elias, Martin wouldn't know) sliding door moves easily under Martin’s touch. His prize behind the door is Elias’s tastefully lit sex toy room. Rows of sex toys from clamps to dildos to vibrators to harnesses line what was once clothing shelves, illuminated by the subtle LED lights hidden under the shelves. Martin huffs. Elias’s sex toy closet is bigger and better lit than most of Martin’s flat.

Elias’s toys seem to be organized, absurdly enough, by some system that Martin cannot figure out. Size? Color? Price? Martin walks along the walls until he comes to a section that appears to be monster-inspired dildos. Tentacles, ridged cocks, and some particularly inspired ones with knots being among the lot. One of the larger of the monster sizes catches his eye — a bright pink cock with black and silver marbling, thickening from a soft, scaly top towards a larger middle.

Martin holds the brightly colored cock in one hand, surprised by the weight and unable to fit his grip completely around it. It’s thicker than his wrist, might even be thicker than his whole upper arm. He shudders at the thought of taking it all, of Elias taking it all.

Martin locks eyes with the strange art Elias has in the closet of all places. A painting of a large eye stares back at him from the far wall, behind some sort of fucking machine. The pupil is galaxy-inspired, swirling colors of red and blue and purple speckled with white. He could fall into chasing the patterns across the piece.

“Admiring my collection?” Martin jolts at the question. He turns to Elias, flush high on his cheeks.

Elias gently takes the dildo from Martin, setting it back in its place. “Good choice. I’ll show you how to take this one later.”

Martin blushes harder, a soft grin on his face. “What if I want to see you take it instead?”

Elias chuckles. “We have time,” he replies.

“Now, hurry along, breakfast is waiting,” Elias tuts, wrapping an arm through Martin’s.

Martin raises an eyebrow as he’s lead out. “You made me breakfast?”

“Absolutely not. I ordered in.”


End file.
